


🎄 𝕬 𝖌𝖎𝖋𝖙 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝕽𝖚𝖉𝖔𝖑𝖕𝖍 🎄

by Kaedember



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedember/pseuds/Kaedember
Summary: For Tony, finding the perfect gift is not an easy task, with Christmas just around the corner he has to get down to work to make this the best Christmas ever seen by his beloved vampire boyfriend.
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Christmas passion.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 Set after the events of the 2017 movie
> 
> 🎄 Typical Christmas clichés
> 
> 🎄 Extremely cloying
> 
> 🎄 Enjoy this little story and don't forget to comment and vote !!! It motivates me and helps me a lot to continue with the stories.

**Christmas passion.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was strange the fact that he was so worried about these dates, normally he would be anxious, excited and incredibly happy, the last month of the year was about to start, and the Christmas fever would start to take its toll on him.   
  


But ... why was he so worried? The answer was much simpler than expected, it was the first Christmas in their now new home in the castle of the older couple, adding to that it would be the first Christmas that vampires celebrated after spending most of their lives away from everything. contact with the outside. He had to give them one of the best Christmases of their eternal lives, but last but not least he would be the first to spend next to his vampire boyfriend.   
  


In conclusion he had a lot to worry about.   
  


His mother Dottie would have taken him to the nearest city to buy everything he needed for that month, of course they had previously consulted with the castle owners about how Christmas was celebrated in this part of the world. To Tony's surprise and excitement, it was not only limited to the 24th and 25th of that month, but the 6th and 26th were added, so the celebration would last longer than usual, although that was not exactly what the wallet thought. from his parents.   
  


Once informed about what is being celebrated that month, they got down to work, they had a lot to do, and even more so with many tenants who would never have celebrated this event, which was exciting and curious in their eyes. And as good Americans that they were, they would celebrate it in a big way.   
  


The patriarch Sackville-Bagg, upon learning, showed a little interest, as well as shared a small anecdote from hundreds of years ago when he was younger than now, remembering how it was that mortals celebrated those things that he did not fully understand but to It was a time of respite, given the chance that around this time the vampire hunters were taking a vacation.   
  


On the other hand, Mrs. Freda Sackville-Bagg found those days full of light and color, accustomed to leading an eternal life full of darkness, fear and a little melancholic, she could not help feeling a certain attraction towards the holiday, especially if she could celebrate it with her beloved. family and friends.   
  


The first-born of the three brothers did not see much sense and logic at first, but after a long and detailed explanation from Tony, he managed to capture the interest of the vampire boy, assuring him that he would help in whatever way he could.   
  


Anna, for her part, saw it as something warm, full of love and awe, which was to be expected, the parties of vampires were not compared to those of mortals, so she decided to teach the entire clan about those dates so special.   
  


And last but not least her beloved boyfriend, at first he had emphasized the fact that vampires were beings that by nature belong to the dark side, and therefore did not possess a God or believe in any, the fact of celebrating a birth of the Son of God, it seemed strange to him, and once he knew what was necessary he liked it more than he expected, so he simply could not wait for the day to come.   
  


And that brings us to the present, it turns out that in Germany they adored Christmas a lot, quite obvious considering that it was in the middle of a great Christmas market, where it was being used by its mother as a pack donkey, and that they have just arrived! ! The older woman had given them a list of everything she would need just for the first day of the celebration, and it was several things, but mostly they were decorations for the entire castle.   
  


Among the list were several sprigs of mistletoe, lights of every color and size you could imagine, candles, huge amounts of ingredients for baking cakes and cookies, decorations of all kinds, a large number of potatoes and sausages, various spheres destined to the tree that they would cut that afternoon, and of course the most important thing the star of the tree.   
  


The worst of all was that they would hardly go for the lights, and considering that in front of them in each stand they sold lights, it would be a real challenge to know where they would buy them. He had a long way to go.   
  


\- Tony, don't be late! - Shouted his mother, a few steps ahead of him, looking for his next purchase.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After 3 hours where victorious his mother and he managed to complete the list, but above all to get them to enter their little car. They were on their way to the castle for a well-deserved meal, it must be said that Tony was so hungry that he did not even complain when a plate full of the famous sausages served in the place was placed in front of him.   
  


"Tony, don't forget that you have to help Mr. Otho cut the tree this afternoon," his mother mentioned with a laugh once she saw that her son had already finished eating his plate.   
  


\- Don't worry, that tree will be cut down before you know it - the youngest spoke confidently as he smiled and finished the last piece of meat in a bite - I'll go to finish the last tasks at school, in a while I'll go down to help !   
  


He picked up his plate from the table, thanking the kind old woman, and a goodbye kiss to his mother, before quickly climbing the stairs that would take him to his shared room with Rudolph.   
  


With all the stealth of a cat, I entered making as little noise as possible, it was still daylight so I did not want to wake him from his pleasant and deep sleep. Looking at him from the doorway, it was hard for him to believe that the two of them were really dating, don't get it wrong, he loved the vampire in ways he didn't understand at his young age but, if the Tony of the past found out that in the future he would end up being In the boyfriend of a vampire over 300 years old, he would just swoon from the shock! It seemed taken from a crazy dream and perhaps a little scary, however now he knew that far from being scared or believing himself to be insane for loving the undead, it was something that ultimately had nothing unpleasant.   
  


The small smile that formed on his lips when he remembered everything he had experienced together, did nothing more than confirm his feelings for his Rudy, he really loved him and wanted him to remember his unconditional love for him.   
  


With great care, he took out everything he needed to do his pending tasks, including writing an essay about literary works obviously focused on the holidays, it sounded simple, didn't it? It would be if it were not for the fact that he had to write it in his native language, which unfortunately he did not master at all, in addition to the fact that he would have to have at least more than 10 full pages, the laziness in him was a lot at that time, as quickly as it appeared it vanished and without wasting time began to perform them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- How about cutting the tree over there? - with his finger he pointed to the horizon where there was a pine tree of no more than 2 meters, ideal for the castle - it would look very good in the main hall, I'm sure it will look fantastic!   
  


\- No, no, no, Mr. Thompson, that tree will be too small for the castle - Mr. Otho commented, analyzing the blond's proposal - it must be more leafy and a little taller. 

\- Mmmmm…. And how about that one there? - The young man pointed to a pine tree almost identical to the previous one - that seems to be the one.   
  


\- Excellent! That's perfect - Otho agreed, taking a course towards the pine with a saw in hand.   
  


\- Don't you think it would be better if we cut it with an ax? - I doubted, I really doubted that his safety, both of him and that of the castle owner, would come out intact after using the saw - I could go for them, it won't take me long - he commented unsure, seeing as the mentioned one ignored his suggestion and began to put on his goggles.   
  


\- That will take a long time young Thompson - he finished putting on his glasses to look at the boy for a second - You will see that I am a teacher with her! Better put in a safe place, you won't want to catch it while falling.   
  
  


With the word in his mouth, without any other remedy, he ended up doing what they asked him, no more than 10 meters away he saw how, in effect, he handled the device, and during those minutes he prayed that nothing would go wrong.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He understood that he was young, most of the boys his age were in full growth, some things changed with all that, resistance was one of them, however, there was a noticeable difference between resistance and strength, the latter was zero at. This was proven just as Otho left the freshly felled pine on the sled they brought with them, and guess who got to pull it?   
  


They weren't even halfway there when I couldn't take it anymore, luckily night had already fallen, and I glimpse a certain silhouette approaching them.   
  


\- Where were you? I was looking for you throughout the castle - the vampire landed in front of Tony, and immediately caught his mortal in his arms - from what I see they did not wait for him to accompany them - once he broke away from the embrace he looked at the sled behind of him without stopping smiling.   
  


\- Well it was supposed to be a surprise when you woke up, but I think it didn't go as expected - I honestly answer - Could you help me? This seems to weigh more than it appears.   
  


\- Mortals, so fragile and weak, I am surprised that you managed to bring him here by yourself - I chuckle to be interrupted by a gentle blow to the shoulder, courtesy of Tony - it will be my honor to help my mortal in whatever he needs.   
  
  


The red cheeks of his blonde beloved is the most exquisite pleasure he could appreciate in his eternal life, was what the vampire who gladly called his boyfriend once admitted. And boy did she take every opportunity to do so!   
  


\- I'm sorry to interrupt your adolescent displays of affection, but you are waiting for us, you will have plenty of time for that later in the evening - the older adult spoke, resuming his walk, leaving behind two embarrassed young lovers.

  
  
  
  
<https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaedember>

<https://www.instagram.com/jutsuru_san/>

<https://jutsuru-chan.tumblr.com/post/633326438970425344/they-are-so-beautiful>

<https://www.facebook.com/groups/324924821858171/?ref=share>

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The mistletoe of attachment

**The mistletoe of attachment**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- What do you think? - Rudolph asked, while he held a sphere in his hand, placing it somewhere in the tree.   
  


\- I think you're getting good at decorating - I compliment with a smile - now we have to find a place for this one here- I pass a little plastic gingerbread man to the vampire. 

\- I really wish I could try one of these - his boyfriend said eagerly, arranging the ornament in place - one of the many disadvantages of being a vampire, I can't even taste hot chocolate! - The older one declared angrily.   
  


\- I still think that vampires are very interesting - Tony spoke from below, watching his vampire snort with anger - Christmas is not only about eating, there are many other things you can do without any problem.   
  


"It's annoying anyway," he replied frustrated.   
  


Tony just let out a sigh, and immediately, ready to end his partner's little tantrum, he pulled the cloak down, causing the immortal to stumble in midair. But before he could complain about the sudden jerk, Tony's lips met his.   
  


In his opinion, it was one of Tony's favorite tactics to calm Rudolph every time he got angry, it consisted of stealing a kiss and it was not because he complained, if on the outside he would be angry as long as possible, as long as he tried each time the pink lips of the blonde.   
  


\- What do you think if you help me place the star on the top of the tree and then we talk about the thousands of things we can do together that do not involve our way of eating? - Tony proposed once he broke away from the kiss.   
  


\- Uhg didn't have to see that.   
  
  


Anna's voice echoed across the room, causing the pair of boys to quickly separate as they realized her presence.   
  


\- Tony dear I have finished placing the advent wreaths in the main entrances - she said flying directly towards the blond boy, completely ignoring the withering look of her older brother - Do you need anything else? - The vampire smiled.   
  


\- No, not really, I really appreciate your help - he smiled back - just need to finish putting the star and everything will be ready.   
  


\- Allow me then, I can place it without any ...   
  
  


\- Tony had already asked me - Rudolph intervened -, so if you'll excuse me ... - I take the star from the box, and then fly to the top of the Christmas tree, positioning it in the right place - and ... that's it ! It has been perfect.   
  


\- It's really amazing.   
  
  


\- Rudolph was a great help, he was the one who put most of them. - And it was true, the vampire had decorated the entire solo.   
  


He was proud, in the end it had not ended in disaster, and in front of him was a beautiful tree, along with a more beautiful vampire.   
  
  


\- That reminds me ... - Anna who until now had been quiet looking at the two lovebirds decided to speak - Mr. Otho's wife asked us to help decorate the cookies, don't take long - she said with a smile, turning in the direction of the kitchen of the huge castle.   
  


\- And no, don't think to run away Rudolph, maybe you can't eat them, but you will see that decorating them is much more fun - I could already see Rudolph's sudden escape coming and did not give the vampire time to answer, I firmly grabbed his hand to guide him through the castle towards its destination.   
  


Tonight would be very interesting, the blonde told himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He had to admit it, Tony was absolutely right in saying that it would be fun, it was even more so when the colored icing destined for the cookies, ended up all over the blond's face.   
  


Although he was not far behind, in a careless second he resulted in a Rudolph totally full of flour, he could pretend to be a ghost and no one would know the difference.   
  


Between laughter, scolding, and even more jokes, they managed to finish the cookies, they weren't perfect, but they weren't that bad either, maybe with time and a little continuous practice they would come out well, however, for that night they had finished their work.   
  


Now there was something else to do, they had to get all the flour and frosting out of his body.   
  


"I ask for the bathroom first," Tony hastened to say.   
  


\- Wouldn't it be better if we both took a shower together? Rudolph hinted with a tone that made her blush a little.   
  
  


\- Rudolph! Do not start- he warned- you will wait in the room until I have gotten out of the shower - he said opening the door of his room.   
  


\- Hey Tony… What is that branch hanging above the door for? - Before she could take a step forward, she turned to see him.   
  
  


\- It is mistletoe - he said simply - it is tradition to put it on the doors.   
  


\- But ... What is its purpose?   
  
  


\- Well ... that's very easy I'll show you- it was weird that he was so daring, and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.   
  


\- Wait, but how ... - the words were left unfinished at the moment that Tony put his arms around his neck, bringing him close in a deep kiss.   
  
  


At first it was normal, he moved his lips to the beat of his immortal lover, neither of them wanted to separate, innocence and love were transmitted with that simple act, it may have been a few seconds before the older one demanded a little more.   
  


He ran his hand down the blonde's neck, causing him a slight shiver, to finally tangle his fingers in his golden strands, leaving him with no chance of escape.   
  


They had kissed countless times in the past, and it still seemed like it was their first time. So characteristic and unmistakable was the taste of his mouth that he simply inserted his tongue into her oral cavity, running without any impudence.   
  


It was so inappropriate and indecent for them to kiss in such a way in public that the adrenaline rush took a backseat when he felt the intoxicating taste of his vampire.   
  


It seemed like an eternity to them, but the reality was that only a few minutes had passed when they broke their passionate kiss.   
  
  


\- Are you sure you don't want to bathe with me? - the vampire whispered hoarsely, lifting Tony's chin at the same time.   
  


\- It could be that if ... - Without taking his eyes off the ruby eyes that were looking at him with intensity, he took a step into the room, followed by his faithful lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that I will let your imagination decide whether or not you bathed together 7u7
> 
> Ok now, just keep reading and leave me your votes and comments 🤭❤🍟


	3. Snowy day

**Snowy day**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One of the advantages of winter was the scarcity of sunlight, and that was very convenient, considering that there were several tenants who did not feel well in the sunlight. He would make the most of that time to spend with his favorite person, and today was a perfect day.   
  


That specific day a snowstorm fell, which left several centimeters of said White substance as a result, it seems that fate was smiling at him! He would have a fun-filled day with his boyfriend. I just had to wake him up.   
  
  


\- Hey ... Rudy ... - I call in a low voice - come on, I have a surprise for you, wake up now ... - He managed to notice a slight movement inside the coffin, he took a step back to see how, indeed, the lid was lifted, and out of there , not very happy a vampire.   
  


\- Tony ... - he growled in a low voice as he rubbed his eyes - it's two in the afternoon, it's still too early for whatever you got me up - Rudolph sentenced sleepily.   
  
  


\- But what do you say, we are just in time to go out - the blonde hastily opened his closet rummaging through his old snow jacket.   
  


\- I thought that the flights would be canceled until the winter passed, besides, do you forget what the sun will plow on me as soon as it rises?   
  
  


\- I know perfectly - he said - and that is why we must take advantage of this opportunity   
  


\- I'm starting to suspect that you're trying to kill me - he crossed his arms, amused, looking at him from above his coffin.   
  
  


\- That offends me- he dramatized - but no, I am not going to do that, I think you will need a jacket for the cold, I remember having an extra one around here ...   
  


\- I do not need that, remember that I am dead, I will not even feel cold - I levitate my head looking at him with intrigue - What is the place that you are so eager to show me?   
  
  


\- You'll see ... - He refused to continue giving details as he placed his jacket under the watchful eye of the vampire.   
  
  


Tony immediately wandered around the bed, looking for something, when he finally found it, he bent down pulling out a box of unknown content.   
  


\- Very well I'm ready - I position the case under his left arm - now, could you take us to the lake? She extended her free hand towards him, giving him some comfort from the terror of being pulverized by the radiant sunlight.   
  


\- Sure ... - He took the warmest hand in his, and with a little fear he opened the window.   
  


The blizzard hit both of them when the only window in the room was opened, it wasn't the cold that caused the immortal's chill, he couldn't feel it no matter how much he wanted to. It was the white light reflected in the snow that surprised him, there was no pain, there was no fear, much less fear of dying incinerated.   
  


In his short life he had been taught to flee from the light, it was not like a vampire to let himself be reached by it, but there he was, several years later, contemplating a white landscape, and most importantly: he was not even close to dying.   
  


He looked to his side for an answer, and Tony's smile on his lips answered them immediately.   
  


Now safer than before, he took flight to the nearby lake, it may have been the excitement and adrenaline, or maybe he could live the best experiences of his life next to his mortal, but I quite enjoy that flight, having another less dark vision as usual it was really exciting.   
  


It didn't take long to reach their destination, they landed softly on the shore of the now frozen lake when Tony finally spoke.   
  


\- I hope you are a good student - I hum happily - because today I will teach you to skate on the ice.   
  


From the box that his mortal brought with him, he took out two pairs of skates, some completely black and others completely white, giving the black ones to Rudolph.   
  


\- Wait ... how did you know what number I wear? - He asked while curiously observing the shoes.   
  


"I asked your mom," she smiled, as she took off her snow boots to put on her skates.   
  
  


She imitated her companion and proceeded to prove that they fit her, her boyfriend had made a very good choice regarding the design of his skates.   
  


\- Well ... now what? - already adjusted correctly began to levitate above the snow.   
  


\- Oh no, nothing about flying, that's cheating - scold the minor - I'll take your hand if necessary.   
  
  


\- Uhg ... okay, okay - I raise my hands as a sign of peace - I warn you that I am not a very good student   
  


\- We'll see that in a moment - she helped her boyfriend keep his balance once he hit the ground - you're lucky to have the best ice skater in all of San Francisco as a teacher.   
  
  


\- And also as a boyfriend - with great delicacy he brought the hand that held him to his lips, planting a kiss.   
  
  


His face red to no more power, Tony gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded to teach Rudolph the basics. A few hours passed, several falls and slips, so that finally the immortal could release the opposing hands by skating without help.   
  


Tony decided to impress his boyfriend, pirouette after pirouette, it was not to show off, but he really was the best, not for nothing was he so well known by the employees of the ice rink in San Francisco.   
  


Instead Rudolph wondered, not for the first time, how he had ended up with someone as wonderful as Tony.   
  


\- What do you think if we both skate together now? - Sliding to his side, the blonde pulled him out of his thoughts.   
  


\- A lovely offer that I will gladly accept.   
  
  


As if it were a dance, they held hands firmly, sliding on the thick layer of ice, there was no music, much less a beautiful singing voice, however, none of that was needed, they had each other , the fleeting glances that were thrown throughout the dance said it all, and the rhythm of their hearts in tune was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a scene with the two of them skating, it's quite cute and romantic, isn't it? Well this is the penultimate chapter so I wanted to make it a bit magical and romantic.
> 
> I also really like the idea or HEADCANNON that vampires can go out in the daytime in the winter time without fear of being cremated in the process. I see them in the next chapter. 👀❤🍟


	4. Eternal Christmas

**Eternal Christmas**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I least expect it, the day had finally arrived, and I had the perfect gift.   
  


Had it cost too much to get it? Not for nothing, not for nothing had he been on the edge of his nerves without knowing what to give him, although that didn't matter, on several occasions he had told him that a material gift was not necessary. That with her very presence he felt blessed.   
  


And anyway he felt the duty to give him something, he was not someone who cared how expensive the gift would be, he gave more priority and importance to the meaning. Something that added to her stress.   
  


I try to kill time living with the second son of the Sackville-Bagg marriage, at the same time investigating what would be the appropriate gift.   
  


And finally she had found it, returned in a rather original box in the shape of a coffin, she left it under the great Christmas tree of the castle the day before Christmas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Tony ... is it necessary that I dress like that for dinner? - Asked for the umpteenth time her boyfriend seeing doubtfully the Christmas sweater, which in his opinion made him look funny.   
  


\- Of course I do - I take his arm without giving him the opportunity to retract - it is part of the Christmas spirit, now to leave it is rude to be late.   
  
  


At a fast pace, in the case of the blond, they headed to the dining room where their family was already waiting for them.   
  


The table was already set, the dishes adapted for the special diet of the immortal residents, stood out more for their various reddish tones compared to human gastronomy. His stomach still had a little churning every time he thought of blood, yet he was quickly losing his fear.   
  
  


\- Whoops! It seems that someone has deigned to appear- Gregory's mocking and slightly sarcastic voice greeted them both as they crossed the threshold of the door.   
  


"Oh but what a surprise, it seems that Tony managed to get Rudolph to dress in the sweater," Anna seconded, watching his older brother with amusement.   
  
  


\- What can I tell you? I am very convincing when I want to, am I not Rudolph?   
  


\- Mmhh ... mmhh ...   
  


\- Come on guys have a seat and leave the talk for later- Bob Thompson brought with him the plates and cutlery that they would use - we don't want the food to get cold   
  
  


"They both look so adorable," Freda commented with a pleased smile.   
  


"Although I think you should have combed before," Dottie spoke behind them, tucking one of Tony's unruly hair behind her ear.   
  
  
  


They settled into their respective places, and the young couple stayed together, surprisingly the vampire patriarch rose from her place before everyone present was ready to take a bite.   
  
  


\- First of all - I seriously announce - I would like to thank you for allowing us to be part of your celebrations and human traditions, and that is why I toast more meetings like this together with the Thompson family and the owners of the castle - he raised the glass that contained the red liquid and he proceeded to drink it, being seconded by everyone at the table.   
  
  


Dinner was quite calm and pleasant, the dishes were even more exquisite than he would have imagined, the laughter was not lacking at the table, he could even say that the food fight between Gregory and Rudolph was the most interesting of the night, a Once everyone finished satisfying their hunger it was time to open the presents.   
  
  


It was more than obvious that she would leave her boyfriend for last, she was quite satisfied to see the surprised faces of the vampires when they had their gifts in their hands, she gave Mrs. Freda a pair of earrings, her husband a book of Dracula, who seemed to like him, Gregory a new leather boots, and Anna a new dress.   
  
  


While the other members of the family distributed the gifts, she took in her hands the gift destined for her beloved, hiding it on her back, she went to the lonely corner where she was.   
  
  


\- Hey Rudolph ~ - Tony called in a honeyed tone - I have something for you.   
  


\- So? What a coincidence, because I also have something to give you - I float closer to Tony to the point of being only inches from him.   
  
  


\- Merry Christmas - they said in unison taking out their presents.   
  
  
  


His gift weighed a bit, wrapped in a decorative bat paper, he turned it around looking for what it might be. I look questioning the person in front of him silently asking for a little clue.   
  


\- Open it, you can see that you are dying to know what it is.   
  
  


I remove the paper with great care, he saw a small paint decorations, they seemed worn by the passage of time, once all the paper had been removed, his excitement grew even more when he realized what it was.   
  


A small white box, with details in gold decorated him, he opened it delicately and a hypnotic melody reached his ears.   
  
  


\- It's a family heirloom - he explained - it doesn't have much that I found in the catacombs, I thought it would be a good gift, it was mine when I just learned to fly, I ... I wanted you to have it.   
  


\- Wow… thank you very much! - I can't help but hug him with all his might without stopping looking at him in the eye - I'll treasure him forever, now your turn.   
  
  
  


Rudolph's hand caressed Tony's red cheek before opening his gift, just as the blonde had done a moment ago, he examined the object, unlike his, the emotion in his eyes gave him away and without wasting any more time he opened the coffin-shaped box.   
  
  
  


He did not know if the gift would be to his liking, a part of him told him that he would end up more than fascinated with it, he only got confirmation as soon as his boyfriend looked at the snow globe.   
  
  


Inside it there was a replica of the castle and its surroundings, he managed to visualize two small silhouettes, with a little more effort he managed to distinguish that those two were holding hands, just as he and Tony did for the first time after meeting, the memory of a few months ago came to him in a fleeting way, who would say that some time later the same blond boy, whom he had threatened to bite him, was now his beloved boyfriend.   
  
  


\- I love ... - whispered the vampire shaking the sphere - this is simply wonderful.   
  
  


He did not expect the boy next to him to respond, he grabbed his hand pulling him to give him a deserved kiss on his soft pink lips, the words did not express with certainty how grateful he was for the detail, and the best way to express it correctly was with a simple act of pure love.   
  
  


\- I wanted to impress you, it's your first Christmas so I thought I'd give you a perfect gift.   
  


\- Oh Tony ... my cute Tony, you have already given me more than one gift, in all my years of life, only you have given me as many gifts as no other relative of mine has, but I want you to know that it does not need to be perfect, the only gift that has been perfect is you, you are and will be for all eternity my greatest gift - needless to say that up to that point the youngest was almost on the verge of tears, he was so lucky.   
  
  
  
  


Their love would be so pure and lasting that not time could undo their feelings for each other, and everyone in the castle knew it, both young people were their greatest gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end of this mini special !!!!!!!!!!!! I hope with all my heart that you liked it, I have nothing left to say that you have a very, very merry Christmas with your loved ones 🥰❤
> 
> Despite the terrible year we have come this far, we can only take care of ourselves and be happy next to the people we love the most
> 
> I also wish you a happy new year and that all your goals are fulfilled !!!
> 
> Finally I will see you until next month with a new one-shot, which indeed and in case you did not realize it will be +18 🤭🍟
> 
> Until next time friends !!! Kaedember says goodbye 👋❤🍟

**Author's Note:**

> And well here is the first chapter !!!!!! I know I know it's a bit short but considering that I started writing the fanfic about two weeks ago there wasn't much time, but it was decent, right?
> 
> Do you like banners? I wanted to give quality to the story so I made them with all the love in the world
> 
> With nothing more to say let's move on to the next chapter 👀❤🍟


End file.
